Kayamba
'Kayamba カヤンバ' カヤンバ (Kayamba) is a new comrade for the hunters, alongside the returning Cha-Cha in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Said to be a competing rival of Cha-Cha, when first met Kayamba wears a blue helmet with white markings on the face area and two small, crab-like claws on top of the helmet. The mask is called the Pincer Mask and is similar to Cha-Cha's Acorn Mask in that it has no special traits. Kayamba also wears a red-striped spiral shell on his/her's back. Both Shakalakas can join the hunter in the single-player mode to aid the hunter with their dances and abilities. One of them can be brought into multiplayer mode as well. For more information on how the two Shakalakas work in game and specific stats on the masks MH3U:Shakalaka Warriors Guide. Kayamba is not available in the beginning of the game; he will join the player after a certain ★5 Duramboros quest is cleared. Kaymba, at first, treats the player only as his "minion" to provide as a distraction to monsters while he chases after the Ultimate Mask. He later warms up to the player, however, and enjoys simply going on hunts. Kayamba's Masks Kayamba is able to share all of the masks with Cha-Cha except their main masks, the Acorn Mask and the Pincer Mask which can only be worn by Cha-Cha and Kayamba, respectively. Although strangely, Kayamba will start with mastery levels in Cha-Cha's acorn mask. The below magazine scan displays three of the new masks. ' ' *'Stink Mask ' - This mask's special attribute is to throw dung bombs to monsters if the hunter is being pinned down by it, also, it will 'Dung' one monster if there are two large monsters in the same area and excels at using long range attacks on larger monsters. The recovery speed for the wearer is slow, so using 'Guard Up' and/or 'Speedy Recovery' is recommended. When enraged, will often throw Dung at small monsters. *'Whetstone Mask' - It adds the Whetstone to your usable items list, so, even if you don't have Whetstones, you can use the mask wearer to sharpen your weapon. Described as having strong hunting capabilities, it prefers close range attacks on smaller monsters - making this mask not entirely useless for gunners. Cannot be used underwater and it has a recovery time before it can be used again, dependent on the Mastery Level. ' ' *'Nulberry Mask '- Can remove status effects as well as elemental blights when given the signal. The wearer will be likely to not attack but when enraged, will throw small multiple thunderbolt Bombs. *'Mock Melynx'- Steals one item from each monster faced in a quest when attacking with a staff . When enraged it will also throws Large Felvine Bombs that will sometimes make the monster drop shinies, with a low chance of being a gem/jewel. Will do normal gathering/carving as well. *'Pitfall Mask ' - When signaled, the wearer will set up itself as a 'Pitfall Trap' for large monsters, the wearer will be less likely to gather but often, if a large monster is successfully trapped, the wearer will acquire one ' ''carve'. Like normal Pitfall Traps, it cannot be used underwater. Also, when enraged, the wearer will throw small fireballs around him similar to the ones from the 'Lamp Mask'. If the trap is deployed and a monster destroys the trap from an underground attack (Diablos, Black Diablos, Agnaktor, Agnaktor Subspecies, Nibelsnarf), the wearer of the mask will faint and retreat instantly. The cool-down time for the reuse of the trap will lower with higher Mastery Level, at Mastery Level 5 it will take about 17 minutes between uses.If the Pitfall is set in the wrong place or the monster moves out of the area, signaling the wearer again will make them resurface and allow the trap to be placed elsewhere. Enjoys attacking smaller monsters from a distance. ' ' *'Rathalos Mask '- When pinged the wearer will roar, acting as a Sonic Bomb. Mainly attacks physically but when enraged, will shoot fireballs like Rathalos/Rathian. If the hunter is hit, they will be sent flying. Can be used several times but like most mask effects, a certain period of time must be waited between uses. Described as having unmatched hunting ability, wearing this mask causes the Shakalaka to focus close range attacks on large monsters. Has a lowered to non-existent gathering/carving chance. ' ' *'Gag Gargwa '- The wearer will be less likely to attack and when their HP falls below a certain amount, they will flee the area leaving an item behind as a "shiny drop". Which item is dropped depends on the mask's Mastery Level. Common items include First Aid Meds and Herbs while items such as Lifepowder are quite rare. Will occasionally attack small monsters from a distance. Mask pattern unlocked after completing 6 Star Village Quest "Under the Yolk". ' ' *'Ultimate Mask' - Will block every incoming attack from either monsters or the hunter, taking no damage. ' '''Once the wearer becomes enraged their HP will start to drop gradually and they will start attacking furiously ' 'until their HP level reaches 0. As higher Mastery Levels raise the wearer's max HP, they can stay out longer. Much less likely to gather or carve. When first obtained, the mask is dull and worn, requiring a great deal of electricity to become its true form, which is done by completing village quests. ' ' *'Artillery Mask ' - When signaled, the wearer will transform into a cannon that automatically aims at a large monster and will proceed to fire the other Shakalaka at the monster in question. It deals a large amount of damage, but also causes the Shakalaka used as the projectile to faint, regardless of their current HP. The wearer focuses long range attacks on large monsters, when enraged it will throw a miniature cannon ball at mid range. Mask Pattern unlocked after completing 7 Star Village Quest "Rumble in the Great Desert". * '''Idol Mask ' - Has the same effect as a Farcaster when given the signal, sending the hunter back to the base camp. Can be used multiple times in a single quest, but requires some time between uses. If the hunter is attacked before being safely transported to the base camp, the effect will fail and the hunter will take damage as normal. A very offense oriented mask, it will often attack large monsters with close range attacks, and fires tiny bombs from its head in front of it when enraged, similar to the BBQ Spit mask. Fondness Level Cha-Cha and Kayamba have a fondness counter called 'Chum-Chum' which represents the friendliness between them. This affects their likelihood of dancing at the same time during quests. There are 5 ranks, and at max rank they are more likely to dance with each other, exceptions being if one is gathering or fighting. Gallery Image:MH3G-Kayanba Art 01.png|Artwork of Kayamba. Image:MH3G-Kayanba ChaCha.png|Kayamba with Cha-Cha Image:Famitsu MH3G Scan More 03.jpg|Famitsu November Scan 1 Image:Famitsu MH3G Scan More 04.jpg|Famitsu November Scan 2 Image:MH3G-Kayanba Art 03.png Image:MH3G-Kayanba Mask 01.jpg Image:MH3G-Kayanba Mask 02.jpg Image:MH3G-Kayanba Mask 03.png Shinka02 p32 l.jpg los mask (2).JPG|Rathalos mask duck mask.JPG photo (37).JPG photo (19).JPG photo (38).JPG photo (39).JPG artillerymask.jpg|Artillery Mask gag_gargwa.jpg|Gag Gargwa idolmask.jpg|Idol Mask melynxmask.jpg|Mock Melynx pitfallmask.jpg|Pitfall Mask rathalosmask.jpg|Rathalos Mask ultimatemask.jpg|Ultimate Mask Category:Characters Category:MH3U Database Category:Comrades